Why?
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Ini mengenai Min Yoongi. Tiga puluh dua tahun. Dengan bocah sekolahan kesayangannya. [Min Yoongi/Park Jimin/Yoonmin/BTS Fiction]


_Yoonmin Babies_

.

 **WHY?**

.

Min Yoongi | Park Jimin

.

 _Fanfiction by:_

 **Park In Jung, Gantosci, senashin0817, skybaby1504, Kim HyeNi**

 _Edited by_ :

 **Mokuji**

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

* * *

"Kau kenapa, hm?"

Taehyung akhirnya bertanya setelah lima belas menit hanya melihat Jimin menggigiti kuku jarinya sembari menautkan kedua alis begitu tegas.

"Eh?" timpal Jimin; masih tidak nyambung. Sepertinya selama belasan menit tadi Jimin benar-benar tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kutanya, kau kenapa. Ada masalah apa lagi? _Please_ , Jim," Taehyung menaruh sumpitnya, memberikan perhatian lebih kepada seonggok si lawan bicara, "Kita baru selesai ujian. Dan nilai kita baru akan keluar dua minggu lagi, jadi tak perlu mencemaskan itu dari sekarang, kan."

"Bukan! Memangnya kau! Setiap ujian tidak pernah belajar dan ujung-ujungnya harus mengikuti kelas tambahan," gerutu Jimin, mutlak. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah mendapatkan masalah mengenai nilai sekolahku."

"Iya, iya. Kau si anak teladan, peringkat satu, terpuncak, terbaik, di seantero semesta SMA Hanryu," decak Taehyung yang jadi merasa kesal karena Jimin menyinggung otak dan usaha pas-pasannya. Padahal ia hanya khawatir dengan teman sepermainannya itu.

 _Hm_ saja.

"Lalu kau kenapa? Seharian ini kau juga kurang fokus, lho," lanjut Taehyung.

"Itu... Ng... Kau tahu. Ibuku akan ke sini Sabtu depan."

"Oh? Bukannya bagus?"

"Eum... Itu..."

" _Heol_! Jangan bilang kalau selama ini kau belum memberitahu ibumu bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Min Yoongi?" tebak Taehyung. Lalu terperangah mendapati sikap Jimin yang mengiyakan tebakannya.

Taehyung pun tertawa keras. Tak peduli dengan beberapa siswa yang mulai memandanginya heran.

"Kusarankan agar kau menyuruh Yoongi- _hyung_ untuk menyamar menjadi anak sekolahan atau mahasiswa," kekeh Taehyung secara eksotis, "Mana mungkin ibumu setuju, anak sulungnya menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lebih cocok menjadi adik iparnya ketimbang menantunya, hehe!"

Jimin menghela nafas. Dan tatapannya ia arahkan ke luar jendela di kelasnya.

"Itu bukan perkara mudah, Tae- _ah_."

Kemudian dengan tatapan sayunya ia beralih menatap cecunguk-Tae.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ pasti akan menolak. Ia pasti akan lebih memilih untuk mendatangi rumahku dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai pasanganku kemudian membicarakan hal serius lainnya dan blah blah blah." pemuda imut itu merebahkan kepalanya di meja dengan lengannya sebagai bantal. "Aku tak mau itu."

Dalam hati, Taehyung membenarkan. Sahabat imutnya ini pasti masih ingin merasakan kehidupan remajanya dan bebas. apalagi sikap nya yang masih setara dengan anak kecil.

Taehyung pun mengusap surai cokelat Jimin lembut. "Atau kau bisa membicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengan ibumu. Aku yakin ibumu pasti akan menerima nya, _chimchim_..."

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Taehyung tersenyum lembut.

" _Thanks_."

Baru saja Taehyung ingin membalas ucapan Jimin, jika saja tidak ada suara tegas dan berat yang menginterupsinya.

"Park Jimin!"

 _Panjang umur_ _plankton_.

Mata Jimin tak henti teliti sepanjang halaman sekolah. Akhirnya bertemu dengan manik kelam milik lelaki yang, ehem, akan berusia tiga puluh dua tahun beberapa hari lagi.

Yang kini sudah bertatus kekasih Jimin sejak dua bulan yang lalu itu.

"Jim, sudah datang tuh, kau pulang saja. Aku mau menunggu Jungkook." sela Taehyung sebelum Jimin bahkan belum sempat bertutur barang sekatapun.

"B, baiklah."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Selama perjalanan pulangpun, Jimin masih bungkam perihal kedatangan ibunya yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Dirinya lebih merasa aman menguarkan lantunan omong kosong mengenai bagaimana hari ini ia mengerjakan kertas soal yang mampu membuat seisi kepala Jimin diaduk, tak kalah dengan masalah awal. Ia juga hampir mati kutu mengingatnya. Dan sialnya, ingatan itu kembali terbesit sesaat dalam benaknya.

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa?"

Pertanyaan yang berhasil mengalihkan Jimin. Ia menoleh pada Yoongi yang kini sudah bertatap muka dengan dirinya. Bahkan ia baru sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai tepat di depan gerbang rumah bibi Jimin yang kini hanya ditinggali Jimin seorang.

"A, apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

Yoongi menghela nafas jengah.

"Aku bertanya kau itu kenapa, bukan bagaimana kabarmu." ujar Yoongi. "Sebaiknya kau cerita daripada menggigiti kukumu yang sudah hampir patah itu."

Jimin membeku, pandangannya seketika kosong, selagi otaknya memutar ingatan mengenai saran Taehyung yang kini ia rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba.

" _Hyung_ besok bolos kerja?"

"Untuk?" Bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah bertanya balik. Membuat Jimin langsung menghela nafas panjang.

"Kita harus membahas sesuatu." Kata Jimin dengan wajah serius. Tanpa sadar Yoongi jadi tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Heh? Kenapa bicaramu seperti akan mengajakku putus?" Yoongi berkata sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Bukan!" Teriak Jimin dengan dahi mengkerut. Disusul oleh gumaman 'oh' panjang dari Yoongi.

Siapa juga yang tidak _ketar-ketir_. Masalahnya Jimin mengatakan itu dengan wajah serius yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Biasanya kan pria imut tujuh belas tahun itu selalu terkekeh seperti bayi idiot.

Lagipula kata-katanya itu, ck. Benar-benar seperti minta putus. Bisa saja Jimin meminta ketemuan besok agar ia mempunyai waktu mengumpulkan semua barang yang Yoongi berikan padanya.

" _Hyung_ jangan bercanda! Aku mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku minta putus hubungan! Tapi benar-benar ada masalah serius." Tukas Jimin yang tanpa sadar mengundang senyum tipis di wajah Yoongi.

Cinta, katanya.

"Kenapa tidak bicara sekarang saja?"

"Setelah mengantarku pulang, kau langsung kerja, kan? Tidak ada waktu!"

Ya, Jimin, semua dengar, tidak perlu mencicit begitu.

"Aku akan berbicara cepat, _hyung_. Jadi kau harus dengar baik-baik." Jimin mendadak memegang tangan Yoongi. "Dengarkan."

Ada yang mendengarkan.

"Sabtu depan ibuku akan datang. Jadi _hyung_ pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Lantas tidak mungkin aku mengatakan kalau Park Jimin yang indah ini berpacaran dengan pria berkulit pucat berumur kepala tiga, jadi besok kita akan membahas soal penyamaranmu. Menyamarlah sebagai anak SMA atau, uhm, mahasiswa."

Jimin langsung menarik nafas panjang setelah dialognya yang menderet.

Yoongi mengerjap tiga kali, mencoba mencerna perkataan Jimin.

 _Apaan tadi?_

Ibunya datang?

Tiga puluh dua tahun?

Bertemu?

Menyamar?

Sedetik kemudian Yoongi tertawa lebar.

"Kau bercanda Park Jimin? Menyamar? Anak SMA?" Matanya membulat maksimal. "Mau di letakkan dimana wajahku, _eoh_? Pantat? Lagipula hanya ibumu. Kenapa kau harus malu?" Ada nada tidak suka dalam pertanyaannya.

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ugh, susah sekali merayu om-om bermuka datar yang satu ini! Batin Jimin menjerit.

"A, aku hanya tidak ingin ibu terkejut jika aku berkencan dengan seorang paman-paman." Jawabnya pelan, sedangkan Yoongi menatap dengan tatapan heran. "Tapi sungguh, _hyung_! Bukan berarti aku menyesal atau malu, hanya saja.. usiamu, hampir sama dengan usia ibuku. Aku hanya khawatir jika ibu berpikir kau adalah seorang _paman mesum tampan yang memperalat anak sekolah yang polos dan manis sepertiku_." Jimin menggigit bibirnya.

Yoongi tersenyum maklum, tangan kanannya mengelus surai merah muda pria di hadapannya. "Tenang saja Jiminie, aku akan meyakinkan ibumu kalu aku bukan _paman mesum_ seperti yang kau khawatirkan. Aku hanya perlu bersikap bagaimana semestinya seorang kekasih, walaupun aku minim pengalaman dalam dunia percintaan, tapi aku yakin tanpa harus berpura-pura menjadi anak SMA ibumu akan merestui kita. Kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Yoongi pada Jimin yang terus merengut dan menundukan wajah malunya.

"Inginnya aku percaya padamu, _hyung_ , tapi.." Jimin mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"TAPI KAU MEMANG PAMAN MESUM YANG SUKA MENCURI KECUPAN DI LEHERKU HYUNG!" Jimin mengasak rambutnya kasar. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menyamar jadi anak SMA, titik!"

Yoongi memejamkan mata dan mengatur napas agar tidak terpancing emosi saat berbicara dengan kekasih bocahnya. Urusan kantor membuatnya pusing setengah mati, dan berharap ketika pulang ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya dalam keheningan. Namun yang ia dapat malah permintaan aneh dan tidak masuk akal Jimin hanya karena masalah ibunya ingin berkunjung.

 _Demi kolor buluk Ryan Namjoon! Ini hanya hal kecil yang wajar! Kekhawatiran Jimin terlalu berlebihan!_

"Oi." Panggil Yoongi dingin.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian?"

"Perjanjian apa?"

Yoongi menatap manik kelam Jimin intens. "Aku tidak akan menyamar, dan aku tidak akan memberitahu ibumu tentang kita. Namun, jika malah kau yang menggali kuburanmu sendiri, kau harus siap menerima semua keputusan yang akan kubicarakan dengan ibumu. Bagaimana, _deal_?"

Jimin meringis sambil mengigit bibirnya setelah mendengar perjanjian yang Yoongi berikan. Jujur saja, dia belum siap sama sekali. Belum siap Ibunya masuk rumah sakit karena shock, belum siap sama sekali jika di suruh ibunya mengakhiri hubungan dengan ahjussi tercintanya, belum.. semuanya belum.. pokoknya belum! Dan jangan sampai pasti!

"TI-DAK!" Jawab Jimin tanpa sadar. Yoongi menyipit. "Ah maaf, _hyung_ , aku tidak benar-benar mendengarkanmu, kepalaku pusing. Aku ingin istirahat, aku masuk ke rumah dulu ya hyung." Lanjutnya saat menyadari mobil Yoongi sudah berhenti di depan rumahnya. Jimin membuka pintu mobil lesu, dan berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung.

Yoongi yang merasa sia-sia hanya menatap punggung Jimin sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali mengumpat, namun semua itu sirna ketika melihat wajah Jimin yang benar-benar tegang dan khawatir itu berubah memucat.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur setelah melempar tas nya dengan sembarang. kepalanya terasa sangat pening. dan masalahnya terus saja berputar-putar di kepala kecil itu. ia mengerang kecil, berusaha mengurangi rasa pening itu.

"Sayang? kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Yoongi mengetuk pintu kamar kekasih mungilnya. ia merasa khawatir. bagaimana jika sebenarnya kekasihnya itu hanya sedang tidak enak badan sehingga pikirannya tidak berpikir lancar?

Ah, ia benar-benar berharap kekasih mungilnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Jimin sayang.. Ibu pulang!"

Tubuh pria itu terdiam sejenak. rasa-rasanya, ia pernah mendengar suara lembut nan tinggi itu. tapi dimana, ya?

Suara langkah itu semakin dekat, membuat Yoongi kebingungan. apa yang harus ia lakukan? membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya dan mengumpat? atau tetap diam dan menyapa sang calon mertuanya ini?

Pada akhirnya Yoongi memilih opsi kedua.

"Eh? Apa Jimin sedang ada tamu?"

Yoongi menghadapkan dirinya ke arah suara tanpa menatap kemudian membungkuk.

"Selamat siang, nyonya."

Berikut pria itu tercengang saat mendengar suara tawa yang begitu khas.

"Kau? Yoongi?"

Merngerjap berulang kali yang hanya Yoongi lakukan. Di ambang pintu kamar Jimin dengan mata mengerjap dan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Nyonya Park?"

Astaga.

 _Demi tuan tentakel dan para dedengkotnya._

Hampir saja Yoongi hampir lupa siapa wanita dihadapannya ini. Ia masih ingat pagi itu melihat wanita berumur yang sibuk berkemas barang belanjaan yang sudah tercecer di jalanan. Selagi kedua tangan yang mulai menua itu mengambil barangnya, tidak menyadari kedatangan Yoongi yang sudah turun dari mobil hitam miliknya. Ikut berlutut dan mengambil tomat terakhir yang masih tergeletak hampir layu di atas tanah

.

 _"Eoh! Astaga, sudahlah..." sahut wanita itu lembut, mengambil tomat dari genggaman Yoongi_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana belanjaan bibi?"_

 _Keduanya berdiri bersamaan, selagi kedua tangan wanita yang dipanggil bibi oleh Yoongi itu masih kerepotan dengan beberapa tas plastik dalam jinjingannya_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tumpah saja tadi seseorang mencopet dompetku, tapi untungnya ini semua baik-baik saja."_

 _Yoongi ikut tersenyum, membalas senyuman bibi dihadapannya lega. Untung saja tidak ada yang terluka. Ia memang sejak tadi melihat ketika kejadian pencopetan terjadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kondisi jalanan macet tidak mendukung Yoongi untuk meninggalkan kendaraan di tengah jalanan. Tapi melihat akhir kondisi bibi tersebut, ia jengah hingga memutuskan untuk turun mengabaikan sahutan bunyi nyaring klakson yang berusaha menyadarkan tindakan Yoongi memperparah kemacetan._

 _"Bibi hendak pergi? Mari, bisa aku antar..."_

.

Begitulah akhir dari kejadian tidak sengaja dimana Yoongi bertemu dengan bibi yang ternyata tidak lain adalah ibu Jimin.

"Jadi tadi pagi Nyonya Park baru datang ke Seoul."

Suara Yoongi menggema di tengah ruang tamu rumah tinggal Jimin yang sepi. Kedua insan beda gender itu duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu Jimin. Dalam keadaan canggung tentu saja.

"Bibi ini berasal dari Busan. Datang menjenguk anak bibi yang sudah sekolah di Seoul selama dua tahun. Sayangnya, dia susah sekali diajak pulang ke Busan karena, yah, begitulah, banyak alasan, terutama beberapa bulan belakangan ini." Cakap wanita itu.

Oh tidak, bunuh Yoongi sekarang juga.

Jadi selama liburan akhir semester ini alasan Jimin terus mengekorinya untuk pergi kencan adalah hasil anak itu menolak pulang sekedar menjenguk keluarganya. Dan tolong diingat, dirinya sendirilah penyebabnya.

"O, oh, begitu... Jimin sedang di kamar, aku rasa dia tertidur. "

Nyonya Park balas tersenyum, hanya membenarkan helaian rambutnya selagi menarik nafas panjang, sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi Yoongi hindari.

"Jadi Nak Yoongi ini, teman Jimin? Atau ada hubungan apa? Kenal sejak kapan?"

"Sa, saya." Yoongi mendadak kebingungan. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Tentu saja ini di luar pemikirannya.

Bukankah tadi Jimin bilang ibunya datang Sabtu depan?

Padahal Yoongi sudah memikirkan skenario bagaimana bertemu calon mertua dengan tepat.

Sesuai kaidah undang-undang.

Ya sudahlah, sekarang jujur saja.

"Saya–"

"IBU!" Jimin mendadak keluar dari kamar, sudah berganti pakaian. "Ibu kok datangnya mendadak?! Katanya Sabtu depan?" Muka Jimin tentunya syok.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati ibunya sendiri dan menatap ke arah Yoongi.

Sial. Yoongi masih memakai setelan jas yang sering ia pakai untuk kerja. Mana mungkin Jimin megatakan Yoongi adalah seorang anak kuliah? Apalagi seorang siswa.

"Apa ibu harus memberitahu jadwal ibu ke dirimu?! Aku kan ibumu! Masa bertemu anaknya sendiri harus memberi pengumuman dulu?" Ibu Jimin mengernyit kesal. Lalu setelah mencium dahi Jimi cepat, ibunya memandang lagi ke arah Yoongi.

"Ah iya, pembicaraan kita tadi terpotong." Kata si nyonya sambil tersenyum manis.

"I, iya nyonya." Yoongi tersenyum tampan. Dia bisa merasakan Jimin yang mendelik ke arahnya, tapi peduli apa? Yoongi kan pria tangguh. Dia akan jujur sekalipun didepak keluar dari rumah.

"Jadi, saya pacar Jimin... Tepatnya, sejak dua bulan lalu." Kata Yoongi dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ahhh... pacar. Kenapa kamu tidak bilang-bilang kalau punya pacar?" Ibu Jimin tertawa tipis. Pantas saja anaknya ini susah di ajak pulang, ternyata sudah dapat kekasih tampan toh.

"Wah, Jimin pandai sekali memilih kekasih yah, sudahlah tampan, baik." Puji ibu Jimin yang memberikan suasana baik di hati Yoongi. Sedangkan Jimin masih dag dig dug dalam hati.

"Oh iya, kalau boleh tahu berapa umurmu? Dua puluh? Dua puluh tiga?" Tanya ibu Jimin dengan nada lembut.

Nah ini nih, yang membuat jantung Jimin mendadak kerja keras.

"Oh, saya?" Berikut ujar Yoongi dengan senyum merekah, "Tiga puluh dua tahun."

Hening.

Nyonya Park masih menatap Yoongi dengan senyum kaku. Dan begitu juga Jimin yang mengumpat kecil. Sedangkan Yoongi masih saja tebar senyum tampan.

"Tiga, puluh dua..?" Ulang nyonya park dengan nada yang _tidak menyenangkan_.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. berusaha memikirkan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. ia menatap Yoongi, menarik-narik ujung jasnya meminta perhatian. tetapi yang Yoongi berikan hanyalah senyuman nya yang manis.

"Iya, nyonya. A, apa ada masalah?"

Sial, di saat genting seperti ini kekasih tampannya malah menanggapi dengan ringan.

Jimin semakin bergerak gelisah ketika melihat raut wajah ibunya yang menggelap. Demi nyai, Jimin sangat tidak berani jika melihat ibunya marah.

Dan tubuh Jimin semakin menegang ketia mendengar suara tawa sang ibu.

"Ya ampun! Aku baru sadar. kau pemegang saham terbanyak dalam Min _company_ , kan? Oh-Tuhan. " sang ibu menghampiri Anaknya dan menepuk pundak sang anak berkali-kali.

"Kau sangat pintar mencari pasangan, nak. Ibu tak menyangka kau sudah tumbuh besar." Wanita cantik itu menghentikan tawanya digantikan oleh senyuman jahil. "Ibu pikir kau masih akan terus bergantung dan bergelayut manja pada ayah. Ternyata kau sudah menemukan orang yang bisa kau gelayuti tangannya, ya?"

Muka Jimin memerah. ia tak menyangka reaksi ibunya akan diluar ekspetasi seperti ini.

Yoongi ikut tertawa kecil saat mendengar perkataan sang Nyonya Park itu. ia pun merangkul tubuh mungil itu dan memberikan usapan hangat pada punggung sempit Jimin.

"Jimin memang masih membutuhkan tempat untuk bermanjaan, nyonya. makanya saya harus ada di hidupnya."

"Kalau Nak Yoongi tidak repot, bisa menginap malam ini, bibi akan masakkan banyak makanan. Karena bibi tahu pasti beberapa bulan ini kerepotan mengurus anak manja ini."

Bibir Jimin seketika mengerucut bebeberapa centimeter kedepan. Ibunya hanya tekekeh kecil selagi hatinya mencelos. Rasanya ia sudah lama tak melihat wajah itu cukup lama. Tapi sisi lain ia senang, kini putranya sudah dewasa. Bahkan dibanding Jiminnya yang sudah akan segera berpisah dengannya, setidaknya meninjak usia senja ia menjadi ingin melihat si gembul itu menikah...

Ya, menikah.

"Akan bagus kalau kalian memikirkan ke depan juga. Jimin tahun depan lulus. Dan Ibu tahu, Nak Yoongi tidak mungkin melajang hingga usia empat puluh, sayang... Ibu rasa kau harus banyak mengejar ketertinggalanmu."

Seketika sepasang kekasih itu terdiam. Arah pandang mereka menatap wanita tercantik bagi Jimin itu bingung. Selagi pikiran mereka melayang, tidak, bukan mereka, hanya Jimin seorang.

"Maksud ibu?"

"Ibu pikir, usia sembilan belas tahun tidak salah untuk merencanakan cucu untuk ibu." Nyonya Park tersenyum lembut, kemudian menyambut hangat pasangan yang seakan baru saja memberikan suatu hadiah yang berhasil membuat sumringah ibu dua anak itu tidak luntur.

"Bulan depan, temuilah ayah Jimin, Yoongi. Jangan lupa cincinnya, ya... "

"Eh? "

Jimin melongo, serta Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

Tuh kan, mimpi buruk memang kalau ibunya bertemu sama si tua Yoongi. Sial, bagaimana mungkin lulus SMA langsung menikah?

Namun ya, saat melihat senyum tampan Yoongi, bersama senyum bahagia ibunya.

Jimin jadi–

' _Ya sudah, lah, ikuti saja alurnya_.'

–jadi pasrah.

Tapi, berserah diri juga bukan merupakan suatu pilihan yang salah, kok.

Maka dari itu.

Tetap semangat serta makan makanan bermutu dan berlatih keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo..


End file.
